1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of riding vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of a riding vehicle such as a child's tricycle, having a separate steering mechanism by which the child's parent can steer the vehicle, and further having a steering limiting mechanism to prevent the front wheel(s) from being turned too far to the left or to the right, and further having a disengaging mechanism whereby the child's handlebar is disengaged from steering the front wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Children's tricycles having provisions for locking the front wheel in a particular steering position are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,754 issued to Jeunet et al. discloses a tricycle in which the front wheel can be locked in a forward-steering direction. Tricycles are also known that have not only a steering wheel lock, but also an additional handlebar so that a parent can push the tricycle and steer it like a stroller, with or without the front wheel locked in the forward-steering direction.
Additionally, steering limiters for vehicles such as bicycles and tricycles are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,827 issued to Heggie, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,890 issued to Inouye, disclose steering limiters that prevent overrotation of the steering fork. Such overrotation could cause the front wheel to jackknife as discussed by Heggie, or can cause the fork to hit the vehicle frame as discussed by Inouye. When a child's vehicle is provided with a steering limiter, for safety reasons it is important that the steering limiter mechanism not include any parts that can pinch a child's finger or other body parts.